Brewin' guide
|name = Brewin' guide |image = |release = 4 July 2006 |update = Trouble Brewing |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = No |weight = 0 |examine = A how-to of brewing and arson. }} The brewin' guide can be obtained near the Trouble Brewing minigame and describes how to play the game. It can also be found on the shelves in your house. Transcript BREWIN' GUIDE A guide to brewin' Chapters Mos Le'Harmless Rum 1: Ingredients 1.1: Water and Coloured Water 1.2: Bitternuts 1.3: Sweetgrubs 1.4: Scrapey Tree Bark 1.5: Boilers 1.6: Brewin' 2: Sabotage and Repair 2.1: Makin' Repair Items 2.2: The Steam Pump 3: Plunder Mos Le'Harmless 'Rum' Ingredients *Bitternuts *Sweetgrubs *Scrapey Tree Bark *Coloured Water *Water Mos Le'Harmless 'rum' is loosely based on the recipe fer Braindeath 'rum', with the main exception bein' that is brewed from items found locally to the island. Water and Coloured Water The last two ingredients be the easiest to plunder; water from either the lake in the middle of the brewery compound, or from one of the pumps can be put into the correct hopper with nary a trouble. The coloured water be gained by placing the petals of local flowers into a kettle of boilin' water. This leeches the colour from them, and the water can be siphoned off into bowls. It takes 5 buckets of water, and three bowls of coloured water to make one bottle of rum. Bitternuts Bitternuts be foul tastin' but highly intoxicatin' nuts found inside the brewin' compound. The tree they are in be too big to climb, especially with all the action goin' on in the area. Hence, tis the best idea to capture a monkey, and put it up the tree to get the nut for ye. However, the monkey will need to be dyed the same colour as yer team, of confusion will arise. Fortunately, a bowl of coloured water from the kettle will colour the monkey with only minor scaldin'. Some people tell tales that they can talk to the monkeys and persuade them to pass them the nut fater. Admittedly they say you need a magic amulet, but then again that sounds a little far-fetched to me. It should also be noted that if someone puts a different coloured monkey up the tree, then the two monkeys will fight over which gets the bitternut. Sweetgrubs Sweetgrubs be vicious little grubs that live in mounds inside the brewin' area. They will go fer any meat nearby, so tis best to grab some rat meat and lay it on the ground. The grubs be very sleepy after they have eaten, and ye'll be able te scoop them up after they have devoured the meat. To get the best results, one load of sweetgrubs be needed fer every bottle of rum. Scrapey Tree Bark Scrapey Tree Bark is added to give the mix a little more body. There be a few Scrapey Trees in the area that ye can go fer, all ye need is a hatchet. Take a knife te the logs, and that'll get the bark. Mind ye don't get nay of the sap on yer hands, as it carries an annoyin' little disease. Boilers While ye'll need all these te make 'rum', ye'll also need to keep the boilers nice and hot. These are quite easy te feed. Just take some logs and put them in the boiler, then light them on fire with a tinderbox. Once it's burnin' itl'll take up a few logs every now and again. So long as there are at least three burnin' then the 'rum' will be produced. It's always best to keep them fed though, as ye never know when they will run out. Brewin' Assumin' all the stuff is in the hoppers, and all the boilers are burnin' and all the pipes are nice and fixed, then the right amount of stuff will be taken out of the hoppers, and the brewin' will begin. This takes a little while te do, but not too long though. When it is done, the rum will pop out on the conveyor belt, and all ye have te do is pick it up and put it in the crate. However, it should be noted that if ye have not contributed enough to any bottle of rum, then you will not be able te collect it. To quality, ye must add enough of any ingredient te the hoppers to make the light turn green. Hence, if ye add 5 buckets of water, ye qualify te collect 1 bottle, and if ye add five bitternuts, ye qualify fer 5. If ye add both, then ye qualify fer 6 bottles. Sabotage and Repair As it is against the Pirates Code, ye'll not be able te kill anyone in there directly. However, the stills are fair game. Most of them can be burned down with a torch, if ye try hard enough. When some scum-sucking dog has set yer still on fire don't panic. Just take a bucket of water and douse the fire. Then, dependin' on what was burnin', use either a pipe section, lumber patch or bridge section on the burned bit to repair it. *Pipe sections be used fer pipes and the water pump. *Lumber Patches fer the hoppers. *Bridge sections be needed fer bridges. Makin' More Repair Items. If ye run low on items (as will happen if yer enemy be in a fiery mood) then ye will need te make yer own items. This is quite easy, as there be a bench full of handy tools fer ye te uses to make more. Just take a log and use it on the table, and ye'll be able te craft up as many of the items as ye need. The Steam Pump If things be looking dreadful, then ye can use the steam pump to raise the pressure in the boilers, and then vent it through the damaged parts te put out fires and badly scald anyone lurkin' nearby. The pump be quite stiff te work, and ye'll need a lot of energy te keep it goin'. Just haul on the lever fer a while until ye gets tired, and that will put up the pressure. When yer base is under attack, and things be on fire, then vent the pressure te give them a nasty surprise. Be warned though, the steam will damage the pipes and hoppers as it comes out, so that might do more harm than good. Plunder Well, ye've set things on fire, worked the steam pump and stashed the rum, and now the game is over. What do ye get? Plunder! Ye will be awarded a number of Pieces of Eight depending on how well yer team did, and how hard ye worked during' the game. If ye have a word with Honest Jimmy, then he'll sell ye some nice items fer all yer hard work. Tricorn hats are the latest in pirate fashions. They go well with any outfit, and will make ye the envy of all the other pirates as ye walk down the plank. Nothin' says 'I lived the Navy lifestyle before deserting te make me fortune' like an old tattered Navy uniform, and Jimmy has plenty. All pre-tattered and authentic, get one today! If ye save up enough Pieces of Eight, then ye can own yer very own surplus pirate flag! Jimmy has plenty on offer, including a rare example from the ghost ship The Phasmatys Pride! Last but by no means least, be The Stuff. Jimmy won't tell us where he gets it, as the Cooking Guild keeps threatening te reduce him te soup if he keeps sellin' it. It works by bein' sprinkled into yer ale before ye add the hops, and the effect means that yer a little more likely te get a mature ale by the end of it. Category:Texts & Tomes